


Let Me Heal

by Skyshadow3246, Wolfloner



Series: Finding Beauty in Negative Spaces [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bloodletting, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Explicit Language, FrostIron - Freeform, Influenced a bit by Noragami, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, NO DEATH, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Rope Bondage, Sacrifice, Scratching, Sub Tony Stark, Worship, a bit out of character, everyone is ok, gratuitous use of Norse mythology, loki/tony stark - Freeform, mild depictions of violence, probably bad BDSM etiquette, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyshadow3246/pseuds/Skyshadow3246, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfloner/pseuds/Wolfloner
Summary: Loki was in no way cleared to go on missions, or even come along for patrols. And for the most part, he didn’t. But every so often, when things became dire, he would appear. The cost of property damage would go down, and civilians were more likely to escape unscathed. Loki was brutal, and violent, but also very precise. If they were fighting humans, he didn’t kill. If they were fighting monsters, or Doombots, or aggressive aliens, he would destroy them without a second thought.





	Let Me Heal

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags.
> 
> This work is part of a series, but should largely be able to be understood on it's own. Let me know if anything isn't clear.
> 
> First, a giant thank you to everyone who's left comments on my previous works. OTL  
> Second, an even gianter thank you to my friends who keep being pestered by me with questions, and who act as sounding boards. This wouldn't happen without you.
> 
> Third, I'm playing fast and loose with canon, both with Marvel, and with Norse Mythology. But in my defense, Norse Mythology isn't terribly internally consistent, so I feel like I have a bit of wiggle room.
> 
> As always, if there's anything in this fic that you feel deserves additional tags, or more blatant warnings, please let me know so I can fix it.

_So please just let me heal_ __  
_And please don't let me complicate this all_ __  
_I need to breathe_   
And bleed to help me face this on my own

\--Seether _, Let Me Heal_

 

Loki was in no way cleared to go on missions, or even come along for patrols. And for the most part, he didn’t. But every so often, when things became dire, he would appear. The cost of property damage would go down, and civilians were more likely to escape unscathed. Loki was brutal, and violent, but also very precise. If they were fighting humans, he didn’t kill. If they were fighting monsters, or Doombots, or aggressive aliens, he would destroy them without a second thought.

 

He didn’t always show up, and Tony suspected there was a pattern to his appearances, but he hadn’t been able to put his finger on it, not until an unaware Peter Parker shined some light on the subject.

 

“So this guy, big guy, scary, picks up a _bus_ , Mr. Stark.” Peter was sitting one of the tables in Tony’s lab, legs swinging back and forth. “And there are a bunch of kids on the bus, so naturally, I’m freaking out.”

 

Tony let out a hum of acknowledgement as he tinkered with Peter’s suit. If even the Iron Man had trouble coming back from an EMP, he needed to find a way to keep Peter safe. Just in case some asshole decided to try that with him.

 

“And it’s like, I can go after the bus, keep the kids safe, which of course was my plan, or I could try keeping the guy from barreling through any more buildings. And that’s when Mr. Loki showed up.”

 

Tony snapped to attention. “Loki did _what_?”

 

“Yeah, he just kind of,” Peter waved his hands in the air idly, “and _poof_ the bus way away from the guy, and Mr. Loki and I were able to take him down.” Tony wasn’t sure what sort of face he was making, but Peter quickly continued, “No, don’t worry, we didn’t kill him. He’s locked up. Some guys showed up, seemed to know what they were doing.”

 

After what was probably too long of a pause, “Were the kids alright?” Tony finally asked.

 

“Oh, yeah! No one was hurt. Mr. Loki even made sure of it. He seemed pretty worried about them. I don’t think he really cared about the adults that were there, but he wanted to be certain all of the kids were OK.”

 

 _Huh_. Tony thought back to the times Loki had shown up. Had there been kids in the area? At least some of the time, he was sure. He would have JARVIS go over the video feeds for him and find out.

 

“Oh, and before he left, he did something to Karen.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, he just kind of touched my suit, and told me that if I ever needed help again, to just tell Karen, and he’d get the message.”

 

Later that night, Tony poured over the video feeds that JARVIS had pulled up for him. There it was, plain as day: the pattern. Loki showed up when children were in the area, and it seemed like his biggest focus was keeping them safe. Even the day of the ice beams, there had been kids in that park. _That_ was why he’d shown up.

 

 _Interesting_. “Loki, patron saint of children?” Tony mused aloud.

 

He paused, thinking. He wasn’t religious. He didn’t pray, didn’t worship. He’d met gods, and found them lacking. They were just as petty, as fallible, as obnoxious as any human, they just also had bullshit magic on their side.

 

But still. Loki was doing something, he was making an effort, and that deserved _something_ , didn’t it?

 

Over the years, Tony had seen all kinds of religious ceremonies. Churches, synagogues, mosques, temples, and more than a few pagan rituals. But nothing that he could remember from those experiences felt right. They didn’t feel right for Loki, or for him, or for _them_.

 

It looked like this was the sort of thing that was going to require some research.

 

* * *

 

Tony flung the doors of Steve and Bucky’s little domicile open like he owned the place, which, to be fair, he did. Steve was sitting at the kitchen bar, halfway through a bagel, and not looking all that thrilled to have Tony barge in.

 

“Alright Steve! I have a question for you.” Tony pulled out a seat at the bar, and helped himself to a bagel. “Are you still religious, or did that change after you started fucking the Nuclear Warhead?”

 

Steve glared at him, and started chewing faster, and it looked to Tony like he was trying to figure out which part his question had pissed him off more. After he’d swallowed, though, Steve just sighed. “I’m not having this argument with you again, Tony.”

 

“Which argument is that?” Tony had been certain that Bucky hadn’t been in the room a moment ago, but he was definitely standing right behind him now. He had to know how he kept managing that. “The Warhead is up for a good argument.”

 

“Leave it, Buck,” Steve warned, “he just wants to drag you into an arrogant pissing contest.”

 

“I do not.” Tony did his best to look affronted. “I came with an honest question, looking for help, and here I am, being turned away.”

 

Bucky sat down across from Steve. “What’s on your mind, Tony?”

 

“Well, as I was asking… You still...what were you? Catholic? Presbyterian? Lutheran?”

 

Bucky and Steve shared a glance. “Catholic.” Bucky answered slowly.

 

“Catholic. Great. Tell me about that.”

 

“You wanna know what Catholicism was like in the 1940s?” Bucky ventured.

 

“Sure.” Tony clasped his hands together, feeling optimistic.

 

“Get out. I don’t know what game you’re playing, but we’re not in.” Steve said evenly, sitting up straighter.

 

“But…” Tony looked over to Bucky, who just shrugged.

 

“You heard, the Cap’, you’re on your own. You have the internet, use it.”

 

Tony grabbed another bagel as he retreated, muttering curses the whole way out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Steve and Bucky had been no help. Tony supposed the only thing for it was to ask Thor. If nothing else, he could shine some light on how people prayed to _him_.

 

“Do you wish to know about the modern ways, or the Old Ways, Stark?”

 

That question sounded ominous as fuck. As far as he knew, not that he’d gotten any help from the god himself, Loki had never been worshiped in the past. He wasn’t sure anyone did now, either, although there was something of a cult that he’d come across when researching. Loki had refused to comment, and hadn’t even looked up at him when he’d tried to ask about it.

 

“I don’t know… Modern, I guess. What do people do now?”

 

“Midgardians seem to enjoy gifting me large quantities of food and drink. Mead and goat meat stand out.” Thor grinned, “They also often leave tiny versions of Mjolnir, which I quite like.”

 

Tony smiled back at Thor. The information wasn’t terribly helpful, though. Although he certainly knew the sorts of things Loki liked to eat and drink, they did that already, and despite Thor’s enthusiasm, he had a hard time picturing Loki being excited over small trinkets. “Alright then,” Tony propped his head up on his hand, leaning a bit more across the table, towards Thor, “what about the Old Ways?”

 

Thor gave him a thoughtful look, “Why the sudden interest?”

 

“Oh, you know me,” Tony attempted his best PR smile, “I’m always trying to learn new things. Besides, I’ve got a god living with me, I might as well make an attempt to get to know you better.”

 

Thor seemed to accept this answer, to Tony’s relief. “Actually, food and drink have always been a staple as far as offerings go. There was a time that that also included animal sacrifices.”

 

 _Of course it did._ “Really?”

 

“Indeed! They would cut off the head of a beast, and string it up, along with its heart and hide, and let the blood drain over the people and the shrines.”

 

 _What the fuck?_ Tony thought. “What the fuck?” He also said.

 

Rather than be offended, Thor laughed. “I’m sure it sounds very primitive, to you.”

 

Tony at least had the decency to look a bit guilty. “No, I mean… not primitive just…” _fucked up?_ “They poured blood on each other?”

 

“Blood is the essence of life,” Thor explained kindly. “It was seen as the ultimate sacrifice, which was needed during times of great hardship.”

 

Tony blinked, he couldn’t say what, but something in Thor’s tone made him uneasy. “Are we still talking about animal blood?”

 

“Of course! Goat, boar, human, asgardian, _Jötunn_ , we are all animals, are we not?” Thor was still looking at him with the same kind smile, but Tony was certain he’d been found out.

 

He didn’t even take the time to properly process Thor’s statement before he was standing up. “AlrightthanksThor,” he took a deep breath as he turned around. “Talk to you later.” He was pretty sure he heard Thor laughing as he made his escape into the elevator, and far away from that conversation.

 

It wasn’t until he was safely inside the elevator that _exactly_ what Thor had said clicked, “Did he just tell me that they sacrificed _people_?”

 

* * *

 

A blood sacrifice? That was… that was definitely not something Tony felt up to doing. Killing an animal as a sacrifice to a god? Was that even legal in New York? And besides, how would that conversation even go? _Oh, I know how you love animals, Loki, so I brought you the head of a fucking goat_?

 

Tony made his way down to his lab, he still needed to work on his armor and get its reboot speed up to snuff. It would give him a chance to think--or stop thinking-- and maybe then he could come up with a nice gift for Loki. That didn’t involve killing a goat.

  


Tony had read as much as he could find about Norse mythology over the next four hours. He poured over every blog, every article, every image, that gave any hint whatsoever about the gods, and about how they were worshiped. A lot of it just seemed to mirror what Thor had told him, and much of the rest wasn’t useful.

 

He also learned that Loki had an unreasonable amount of different and wildly variant legends about him. If even a handful were true, Loki had been through...a lot. Also, Loki probably had children, which would explain a few things.

 

He had also seen that the “probably a cult” that he had dismissed earlier seemed to have erected some sort of shine in Loki’s name. It was the only one he could find any record of, and it looked like it might even be the first, and only, of its kind. Which made its own sort of sense, of course. Loki, God of Mischief, destined to bring about the end of the world and all that.

 

Still, Tony didn’t particularly care, and besides, he didn’t believe in destiny anyway. As soon as Loki was back ( _was home?_ ) he would set his plan into action.

 

* * *

  


This time when Loki appeared in the room, Tony was _certain_ he could actually feel the slight shift in air pressure, could smell him as he appeared. Like cinnamon, and cloves, and smoke. He flicked his right hand as he whirled around to greet him, closing down the projections he’d pulled up. “Loki!”

 

Loki stepped into his personal space, but didn’t touch. “Hello, Stark,” his eyes gazed at the space the projections had been taking up, “that didn’t seem suspicious at all.”

 

“I want to surprise you with something.” Tony was grinning as he leaned forward to press kisses against Loki’s jaw.. “If I were to give you some coordinates, could you teleport us there?”

 

“I... could,” Loki said. “Is this you wanting to try to quantify my magic, because I’ve already told you that it wasn’t possible for you to do so.”

 

“Okay, one, of course I could, you just haven’t given me a chance yet. Two, not this time. I have something I want to show you.”

 

Loki looked intrigued. “Where, then?”

 

“37°45'21.8"N, 106°54'43.2"W” Tony recited.

 

Loki closed his eyes with a look of concentration. “There’s nothing there. It’s a forest.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You want to go to a forest?”

 

“Because there _is_ something there and I want you to see it.”

 

“Very well.” Loki took Tony’s hands in his. “Trust me, Stark?”

 

Tony tilted his head slightly, “Of course.”

 

“Close your eyes then. Keep them closed. Focus on your breathing.”

 

Tony wanted to ask “ _Why?”_ but instead just did as he was asked, taking deep breaths, in through his nose, out through his mouth. He felt Loki take a step back, pulling him with him. There was a sudden shift, and through his eyelids he could tell that everything had gone dark, or at least much darker. He didn’t feel cold, or warm, or much of anything. It took a moment to recognize the complete lack of stimulus. He clenched his eyes shut harder, trusting that Loki wouldn’t have impeded his curiosity for no reason, and tried to push his anxiety as far down as he could manage.

 

In the next moment, the world seemed to shift back into place. “Open your eyes. Apparently it’s your turn to lead me.”

 

Tony glanced around. The forest they were in looked much like it had from the satellite feeds--densely packed with trees, and barely more than animals trails to allow them to make their way through it. Tony kept hold of one of Loki’s hands, pulling them northward.

 

They moved in relative silence, Tony’s excitement and Loki’s curiosity propelling them forward. They had dropped in about a fourth of a mile south from their destination. Three trees that had grown into each other, that someone come in and carved into a triptych. For the most part, Tony couldn’t make much of the images, although there was possibly a snake, and what might have been Thor on the third panel. There was a stone tablet that had been placed there, and it was covered with small items. Offerings of sweets, of coins, of figurines, and what appeared to be dozens of letters.

 

Loki’s hand fell from Tony’s as he took a step forward. “What is this?”

 

“It’s a shrine.” Tony offered.

 

Loki glanced back at him, looking annoyed. “I can see that. I meant… Why?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why is there a shrine for _me_?” Loki looked conflicted and distressed, and a little bit angry.

 

“Why wouldn’t there be? You’re a god.”

 

Loki rounded on him. “I am not something you _pray to_ Stark.” Tony stood very still, second guessing if this had actually been a good idea. “I am the god of chaos, of mischief, of _lies_. I am destined to rend this world in two, and burn Yggdrasil into ashes.” Loki was shouting at this point.

 

“Says who?” Tony challenged, taking a step towards him. “You think that’s how those kids saw you, when you stepped in the line of fire for them?”

 

“What?”

 

“Or how Peter saw you, when you offered your assistance, no questions asked.”

 

“I-- it doesn’t matter how they see me, it’s what I _am--_ ”

 

“Or how Thor sees you? When you fight alongside us, trying to keep civilian casualties to a minimum?” Tony talked over him, stepping into Loki’s personal space, not touching, but close enough to breath each other’s air. “Do you think that’s how _I_ see you?”

 

When Loki didn’t answer him, Tony pressed on, “Look, I’m not religious. We both know that. I don’t pray, and I’m not going to bow down to just any god just for the sake of them being a god. However,” Tony kept eye contact with Loki as he dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of him, “I think you’re worth me doing something.”

 

Instead of looking angry, Loki just looked lost. “Get up, Stark. Whatever you think you’re trying to do...just stop.”

 

“Nope.”

 

Loki ran his hand through Tony’s hair, before gripping it and yanking his head back painfully. “What _do_ you think you’re trying to do?”

 

“I’m trying,” Tony said through gritted teeth, “to show you some fucking appreciation.”

 

“You want to show me appreciation?” Loki laughed, and let Tony go. He turned and gestured to the triptych and the offerings, “This isn’t appreciated.” With the slightest movement of his hand, the entire thing went up in flames. “This is nothing but noise. Small-minded Midgardians pleading for attention, to be noticed, to stand out, to be _different_.”

 

Tony stood back up, if they were going to keep arguing, they were going to do it on even ground. “Fine. Then what do you want?”

 

The flames died down, the trees and offerings had been reduced to ashes, but everything else was unharmed, even the dried leaves that had collected around the stone. “When I want something, I take it. I have no use for gifts and offerings from beings that don’t understand me.”

 

Tony thought he might get it, now. “Don’t you feel like I understand you?”

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed, “Better than most,” he admitted.

 

“What would you want from me, then?” Mentally Tony added, _find out how that fire works_ to his to-do list.

 

“I just told you. When I want something, I take it.”

 

“You said that, yeah.” Tony stepped towards him. “But I don’t think that’s the whole story. I think wanting sex, or _things_ , or company...that’s all one thing. But what I’m asking is: what would be an appropriate offering to the God of Mischief?”

 

“You couldn’t give me what I want.”

 

“Try me.”

 

Loki laughed, and it was dark, and it awakened the tiny part of Tony’s mind that reminded him that Loki was _dangerous_ when he wanted to be. That the god could destroy him with a thought. “Did you know, Stark, that I was there.” Loki was walking Tony backwards, leaving him to just try not to trip as he was urged on. “When your ancestors crawled out of the oceans, struggling for air, for life.” Tony had hit a large tree, and Loki had his hands on either side of his head, bracketing him in. “My father, and myself.” Tony was mystified, whatever story Loki was weaving, he didn’t think he’d read anything about it, “Odin gifted you with breath, with a soul.” Loki gently touched his fingertips to his throat, “He also gave you speech, and the ability to communicate,” he shifted his hand until it was laying fully against Tony’s throat, but he didn’t press down. “What do you think I gave you?”

 

In that moment, Tony found both breath and speech very difficult. He swallowed, feeling how Loki’s hand impeded the movement. “No idea. What did you give us?”

 

“I gave you thought. Understanding. Consciousness.” Loki pressed down lightly, not enough to hurt, but enough to be threatening, “I gave you _fire_ and I gave you _blood_.”

 

“Blood?” Tony asked. HIs vision was wavering, which didn’t make sense, he could still breathe, what was… Loki pulled his hand away from Tony’s throat, and he took in a great gulp of air. “Is that what you want, Loki?” He rested his head against the god’s shoulder. “Would my blood make an adequate offering?”

 

Loki smirked at him, “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

 

Tony nodded against him. “I know my safeword. And I know you’ll listen if I use it.”

 

Loki took a step back, eyeing Tony appraisingly. “You’re certain?”

 

Loki was giving him a way out. And Tony appreciated the gesture, but he wasn’t about to take it. “Absolutely.”

 

“Lift your arms for me, then.” Loki had fixed him with a feral grin, looking every bit like his title in that moment. Mischief and chaos and fire danced in his eyes, and Tony didn’t want to do anything but obey. With a snap of Loki’s fingers, thick golden ropes appeared, coiling around Tony’s arms, lifting him a few inches from the ground, and against the tree.

 

“Uh--”

 

“I’m not going to just leave you like that.” Loki assured him, and as he spoke Tony’s clothing disappeared, and more of the rope coiled around him. Across his chest, his abdomen, and legs, holding him against the harsh bark at his back.

 

“Is this strictly necessary?” He asked, checking to see if he had any range of movement.

 

“No,” Loki stepped closer, running his fingers along the places the rope met Tony’s skin. “But you do look quite lovely like this. And besides,” he lifted a hand to cup the side of Tony’s face, “we both know you’re terrible at staying still.”

 

That was true, Tony acknowledged. He was pretty much always up and moving around, spinning pens in his hands, or endlessly folding pieces of paper. It also stood to reason that if there was going to be a blood sacrifice, him holding still would be important.

 

“What are the odds of someone finding us out here?” Loki asked, checking the bindings. They were magic, so Tony was pretty sure it wasn’t necessary, but it still made him feel better.

 

“Uh, not likely? Stray hikers aside, I think the nearest bit of civilization is at least 5 miles away.” Tony glanced back at where the shine had once stood. “I mean, obviously someone comes out this way sometimes.”

 

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “Well, that’s alright then. That means we don’t need to worry about you screaming.”

 

Between Loki’s expression, and his words, Tony let out an unbidden whine.

 

“You gonna set me on fire while we’re at it?”

 

“No. I am quite fond of you, you know.”

 

That admission felt sudden, and left Tony feeling like he’d missed something important. “I...sorry?”

 

“I’d rather not set you on fire. I’d like to keep you around.”

 

 _Oh_ . “Fuck, you were serious when you called it _immolation_?”

 

“Of course.” Loki’s hand came back up to rest on Tony’s throat. “Shh,” Loki said soothingly, when Tony tensed up. “I want to choke you. How do you feel about that?”

 

 _Not great_ , Tony thought. That was one of two limits Tony had set at the onset. It was the reason he’d realized they needed safewords to begin with. So he wasn’t thrilled by the idea of being choked. And Loki knew it. “Why?” He asked instead.

 

“Because Odin gave it to you.” Tony’s mind filled with the dozens of reasons why this was probably a bad idea. “Because Odin isn’t _worthy_ enough for the right to give _you_ life.” This was a bad idea, and Tony was going to let it happen. Wanted to let it happen. Wanted it to happen.

 

“Promise not to kill me?”

 

“Promise.” Loki’s hand closed over his throat, and Tony closed his eyes. He expected to feel force on his windpipe, crushing it, but instead he only felt two of Loki’s fingers towards the side of his neck, over his arteries, and that’s where he applied pressure. Tony made himself open his eyes, wanted to keep eye contact with Loki, and watch the god’s expression. Loki looked deep in concentration, and the manic glee from moments before had disappeared. Something about that felt unsettling, but it was hard to focus, and his vision was wavering again. He closed his eyes against the sense of vertigo, willing himself not to pass out.

 

When he thought he wouldn’t possibly last another moment, he felt Loki’s mouth over his, forcing oxygen into his lungs. Tony choked and spluttered, his vision swimming back into focus much faster than he had expected.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“I’d like to never do that again.” Tony said firmly.

 

Loki was smiling fondly. “Very well.” He looked like he was about to say something else, but paused. “Color?”

 

Tony blinked. “What? Oh. Green. Very green. I’m good.”

 

Loki nodded. “I’m glad to hear that.” A blade, Tony couldn’t get a good look at it from his angle, had appeared in Loki’s hand. “Do feel comfortable screaming, Stark, I’ve heard it can help.”

 

Tony looked a little dubious, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Loki carefully reached up and held the blade a few inches from Tony’s index finger. “I want you to understand just how sharp this is,” Loki explained. He barely had to touch the blade to Tony’s finger for the skin split, giving up a thin line of blood. Tony let out a hiss.

 

“Good, right?”

 

“So long as you don’t move, it’s very good.”

 

Not that Tony had much room to move anyway, but he took the hint and tried to relax as well as he could, settling into a position he felt he could hold.

 

Loki started with Tony’s left pectoral muscle, sliding the blade cleanly through only a few layers of skin, not even deep enough to draw blood. Tony let out a small grunt at the sensation, but he was more confused than anything else. Then Loki lifted a finger to the cut, and pressed in, leading with his fingernail. Tony yelled, swearing, and his vision started to go white around the edges, so he clenched his eyes closed, and _what the fuck_?

 

Tony managed to reopen his eyes as Loki pulled his finger away, and couldn’t help but stare as he carefully licked the blood away, reminding Tony of a cat.

 

“Color, _Ulfr_?”

 

There was a weird sensation where Loki had dug his finger in, that he couldn’t place. The pain seemed to be receding, so for now he would catalogue it under “ _fucking magic bullshit_ ”. Loki had asked him a question. He knew he needed to answer, that it was important.

 

“Tony, breathe.” Loki put a steadying hand on his shoulder, grounding him. “Take your time.”

 

Tony swallowed, shaking his head. “Green? I think.”

 

“You think? I need you to be certain.”

 

Tony managed to glare at him. “I wasn’t exactly expecting _that_.” He shifted slightly against the ropes. “Yeah, green. What’s next?”

 

“So enthusiastic.” Loki murmured, pressing his mouth against the healing wound he had created, lapping at the drops of blood that remained. He reached to Tony’s side, finding where the four cresent marks his fingers had left there weeks ago had been, recreating them. “ _Minn_ ,” he whispered against Tony’s chest.

 

Tony decided he had greatly prefered the knife. It took a lot more pressure before Loki’s fingernails had broken his skin, and he had surprised himself with a half-sob when they finally did. “ _Minn_?” He echoed.

 

Loki tensed against him. Apparently he hadn’t meant to say that out loud. He dug his nails in harder, causing Tony to whimper. “Mine,” he translated. “You fucking belong to me.”

 

 _If I want something, I take it_ . That’s what Loki had said, and it looked like he meant it. “Two conditions.” Tony was grinning, despite--or maybe because of--the pain in his side. “First, it’s reciprocal. You’re mine, too.” He paused, “ _Minn_.”

 

Loki looked amused. “I like how you think this is conditional, and not just a statement of fact.” He pulled his fingers away, locking eyes with Tony as he licked the blood from his nails, “What’s your second condition?”

 

“I believe I was promised screaming?”

 

“As you wish, Stark.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So! That's the end of this series. Probably. Maybe. I might have another scene to add at some point, but that'll be listed as a second chapter here (unless it evolves into something else, I don't even know anymore).
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr, [@Haarii-the-quilava](https://haarii-the-quilava.tumblr.com/) if that’s your thing! :D
> 
> I'm also going to start accepting FrostIron prompts, if anyone has anything they'd like to see me attempt. You can leave a comment here, or send me a message on Tumblr. I'll make no promises except that I'll try. :)


End file.
